


1:33 AM

by iwachans



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged up characters, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Im in that 'i want a girlfriend' mood, Sleepy Kisses, clingy maki, just pure fluff honestly i love my lesbians, kaemaki - Freeform, sorry for weird grammar im illiterate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwachans/pseuds/iwachans
Summary: Maki has feelings and they're all gay





	1:33 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Whats up yall its I Want A Girlfriend hours here
> 
>  
> 
> The amount of kaede pairings i have is ridiculous and kaemaki is also a Big fave
> 
> I wrote this on my phone while watching a movie take my fluff

Maki was not an overly affectionate person, being the type to express her emotions inwardly. It was just how she was, her upbringing in the group home shaping her into the reclusive, hostile person she saw in the mirror everyday.

 

However, since Kaede walked into her life, her cold exterior began to melt. 

The pianist- there was something about her Maki couldn’t explain. She was walking sunshine, her laugh as melodious as the songs she played on the piano in their apartment. Everything about Kaede radiated pure warmth, and the longer Maki knew her, the more she became dependent on that warmth.

 

Maki sighs and shifts in the bed, displeased with how oversized it feels when she’s alone. She turns on her side and stares at the clock, the only source of light in the dark room.

1:33 am. Kaede should be on her way home, from working the late shift at the bar. _It’s only a 10 minute drive away_ , she tells herself. But despite seeing Kaede only hours before, kissing her goodbye when she left for work, Maki can’t help but miss her. Every ounce of her misses Kaede. 

 

She doesn’t remember dozing off, but Maki hears the click of a key and the door squeaking and her eyes immediately flutter open, wide awake. The bedroom door opens, Maki scrambles to turn on the bedside lamp and there stands Kaede, in all her exhausted glory. Maki drinks in the sight of the tired but genuine smile and her tousled blond hair and thanks her lucky stars that she found Kaede.

 

_Or that Kaede found her_ , she corrects herself. 

 

“Hey, Maki,” Kaede smiles. Maki grunts, not saying a word and holds her arms out for Kaede. The woman obliges, setting down her things on the floor with a yawn. 

She tumbles into bed and crashes into Maki’s arms. A low, contented sigh escapes her lips as she nuzzles into her girlfriend’s shoulder, and Maki does her best to subdue her soaring heartbeat. 

 

Maki’s hand idly begins stroking her lover’s hair, fingers running through the blond strands and Kaede hums in approval.

“How was work?” Maki asks, her words slurred. 

“Don’t wanna think about work right now,” Kaede dismisses the question gently. “I could only think about you the entire time anyways. I missed you.”

Maki tenses, her hand pausing in Kaede’s locks, and her heart continues to race.

 

“...I missed you too. I couldn’t sleep without you here.”

 

Kaede laughs, muffled into her shoulder, and her grip around Maki tightens. Suddenly, Maki is hyper aware of themselves. She feels the warmth of Kaede pressed against her, their legs intertwined, Kaede’s quiet breathing, her own heartbeat, and the fan spinning slowly above them. 

 

Her own voice is quiet. “Kaede, look at me.”

 

She does and blinks up at her with tired, half lidded eyes. Maki closes the distance between their lips, kissing slowly and softly. Kaede kisses back, and Maki can feel her smile as she does. 

 

They pull away after what feels like an eternity, and Maki fights the urge to claim them again, to kiss her and forget their responsibilities. She wants to shut out the rest of the world so that it only consists of the two of them in their cramped little bed and kiss her and never stop. She could only describe the feeling of being with Kaede as pure, unadulterated euphoria. 

 

She buries her face in Kaede’s hair and mumbles “I love you. I love you so much.” 

 

“I love you too, Maki Roll.” Kaede yawns halfway through her reply.

 

Maki’s eyelids are starting to droop, and she can’t bring herself to pretend to be mad at Kaede’s usage of the nickname. 

 

She sighs happily once more, drifting off with Kaede cradled in her arms. 

 

For the first time in her entire life, Maki feels only euphoria.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, dont forget to smash that mf like if youre also a sad gay


End file.
